56
by Perfect love kills all fear
Summary: What are your favorte quotes from the Twilight Series?
1. Uno

My top 56 favorite Quotes from Stephanie Meyer (that I know of)

**"Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner"- Bella Swan, Twilight**

**"I can't imagine how that must feel, being normal? Ugh."-Bella Swan, Eclipse"**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"- Jacob Black, New Moon**

**"Er...so, I'm still alive."-Bella**

"**You'll be the death of me. I swear you will."-Edward Cullen-Twilight**

"**So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" Mike Newton-Twilight.**

**"So eager for eternal damnation."-Edward Cullen-New Moon**

"**I bet she's tougher than that she runs with Vampires."-Embry Call-New Moon.**

**He'd never been less human…or more beautiful.- Bella Swan-Twilight.**

"**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**You'll never catch me betting on Alice."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

**Only Vampires can love you forever.-Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight teez group**

"**I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him".-Bella Swan-Twilight**

"**You should be afraid of me."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

**"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on T.V."-Jacob eclipse**

"**We watched zombies eat people, it was great."- Bella Swan-New Moon.**

**"I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence."-Jacob Black-New Moon.**

"**Cool I'm middle aged now…"-Jacob Black-New Moon.**

"'**You inspired this one' the music became unbearably sweet.-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**I need a human minute"-Bella Swan.-Twilight.**

"**Breakfast time for the human"-Edward Cullen-Twilight**

"**I promise…I swear I'll never hurt you."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**Like a carnivorous flower we are physically attractive to our prey."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

**"Jake what are you doing?" "Keeping my promise" "When did you promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"-Bella Swan and Jacob Black-New Moon.**

"**Afraid of a needle? Oh, a sadistic vampire intending on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off the meet him. An I.V. on the other hand…"-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**You are exactly my brand of Heroin."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**You are my life now."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**I'll always want you…forever."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**Your father told me never to come through his door again but technically I came through the window."-Edward Cullen-New Moon.**

"**What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**Yes it is an off day when someone's not telling me how edible I smell."-Bella Swan-New Moon.**

"**You think I lifted a van off of you?"-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**My Car is old enough to be your cars grandfather. Have some respect!"-Bella Swan-Twilight.**

"**Why can you believe the lie but not the truth?"-Edward Cullen-New Moon.**

"**Well I'm 108 it's about time I settle down."-Edward Cullen-New Moon.**

"**You don't want me?"-Bella Swan-New Moon.**

"**Look at this shoe it's a death trap!!"-Bella Swan-Twilight.**

"**I've never seen anyone so prone to life threatening idiocy."-Alice Cullen-Twilight.**

"**I think she's having hysterics maybe you should slap her!"-Alice Cullen-New Moon.**

"**How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"-Alice Cullen-New Moon.**

"**The way I feel about you will never change."-Bella Swan-Twilight.**

"**Of Course I love you. And there's nothing you can do about it!"-Bella Swan-Twilight**

"**I'm putting it to a vote!"-Bella Swan-New Moon.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him. - Jessica - Twilight**

**"Did you get contacts?"- Bella "No."- Edward "Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes."- Bella - Twilight**

**"You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."- Edward - Twilight**

**"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me -- Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head to hard. That van was going to crush us both -- and it didn't, your hands left dents in the side of it -- and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all -- and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..."- Bella - Twilight**

**"It's fine, Alice. They all can't be 911 Turbos."- Edward "I may have to acquire one of those illegally. It was fabulous."- Alice "I'll get you one for Christmas."- Edward "Yellow."- Alice - New Moon**

**"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless. It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"- Edward "But they can find you."- Bella "And I can take care of myself."- Edward "Excellent plan, my brother!"- Emmett "No."- Rosalie "Absolutely not."- Bella "Nice."- Jasper "Idiots."- Alice - New Moon**

**"Well. What if I did? What if I told you to take me to Vegas right now? Would I be a vampire in three days?"- Bella "Sure. I'll get my car."- Edward "Dammit."- Bella - New Moon**

**"Marry me first."- Edward "Okay. What's the punch line?"- Bella "You're wounding my ego Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."- Edward - New Moon**

**"Oh, c'mon. I'm only eighteen."- Bella "Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."- Edward - New Moon**

"**If I could dream at all it would be about you and I'm not ashamed of it."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.**

"**It was like there had never been a hole in my chest. I was perfect. Not Healed. But as if there had never been a wound in the first place."-Bella Swan-New Moon**

If anybodies got anymore send them to me in a review please.

_Perfect love kills all fear_


	2. dos

**"No werewolves" Edward**

**I'm not going along with that. I have to see Jacob-Bella**

**Then I'll have to stop you.…-Edward**

**We'll see about that"-Bella**

**"Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"- Edward**

**"marry me first...ok, what's the punch line?"**

**"I am not going to kill you now, because it would hurts her feelings. But if you ever kiss her again I will break your jaw for her."- Edward.**

**This hostage stuff is fun. - Alice Cullen.**

**"Do I dazzle you?" Edward  
"Frequently." Bella**

**Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."**

**Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"**

**Tanya: "Ah, Edward, I've missed you."**

**Emmett: "Oooo, scary."**

**Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"**

**"Seth: "You'll hurt her. Let her go."**

**Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."**

**Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."**

**Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?"**

**Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."**

**  
Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."**

**Edward: "Oops."**

**Renee: "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."**

**Edward: "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."**

**Rosalie: "Over my pile of ashes."**

**Edward: "You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."**

**Sam: "This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area."**

**Rosalie: "_I'd_ like to beat you dead."**

**Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."**

**"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..., " He murmured-Edward**

**"What a stupid lamb, " I sighed. Bella**

**"What a sick, masochistic lion." Edward**

**Even more, I had never meant to love him. One thing I truly knew -knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet, knew it deep in my empty chest - was how love gave someone the power to break you.**

**I'd been broken beyond repair Bella**

**"About three things I was absolutely positive:**

**First, Edward was a vampire;**

**Second, there was a part of him -- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -- that thirsted for my blood;**

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."  
Bella**

**"I'm here . . . which roughly translated means I would rather die than stay away from you. I'm an idiot." Bella**

**""So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" Bella  
"You're _exactly_ my brand of heroin."" Edward**

**"I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart-- I've left it with you. -- Edward Cullen**

**"He is like a drug to you, Bella. His voice was still gentle, not at all critical. "I see that you can't live without him now. It's too late. But I would have been healthier for you. Not a drug; I would have been the air, the sun." Jake**

**The corner of my mouth turned up in a wistful half smile. "I used to think of you that way, you know. Like the sun. My personal sun. You balanced out the clouds nicely for me." Bella**

**He Sighed. "The clouds I can handle. But I can't fight with an eclipse." Jake**

**"Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving?" Edward**

**"Fall down again, Bella?" Emmett**

**"No, Emmett, I punched a werewolf in the face." Bella**

**"I was just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object. Edward Cullen"**

**"now look at you! trying to seduce a vampire" Eclipse**

"**And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche." Alice**

**"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat stable surface without finding anything to trip over? Edward**

**Twilight: Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end. -Edward**

**Twilight: Just because we've been dealt a certain hand, it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above - to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can.-Edward**

**Twilight: I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind.**

**Twilight: I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars.**

**Twilight: I know love and lust don't always keep the same company.**

**"Edward - I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive.  
Bella - So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?  
Edward - Why is the plane crashing?  
He was trying to hide a smile now.  
Bella - The pilots are passed out drunk.  
Edward - Easy. I'd fly the plane.  
Of course. I pursed my lips and tried again.  
Bella - Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth.  
Edward - I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history.  
I stared at him wordlessly.  
"What?" he whispered."**

**"You are my life now." Twilight**

**"Forbidden to Remember. Terrified to Forget."**

**"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does."-New moon**

**"If you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I'll cheerfully beat you to death. -Bella**

**"I may not be human, but I am a man. -Edward Cullen"**

**"As long as I knew I was going to hell, I decided to do it thoroughly.**

"**I'm betting on Alice." Bella, Twilight**

**"How old are you?" Bella  
"Seventeen," he answered promptly. Edward  
"And how long have you been seventeen?" Bella  
His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while." Edward**

More quotes

_Perfect love kills all fear_


	3. tres

**"You smell so good in the rain." Edward  
"In a good way or a bad way?" Bella  
"Both Always Both." Edward, Twilight**

**"Now I'm curious, have you ever...?" Edward, Twilight**

**"I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot. Bella Swan"**

**"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending—but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now." Rose**

**"What did you do to this? He asked in a horrorstruck voice.  
It didn't want to come out of the dashboard.  
So you felt the need to torture it?  
You know how I am with tools. No pain was inflicted intentionally.  
He shook his head, his face a mask of faux tragedy. You killed it!"**

**Bella, Edward**

**"He looks at you like . . . like you're something to eat .Mike**

**"I promise to love you forever--every single day of forever. Edward**

**"You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met."**

**"You are my life. You're the only thing it would hurt to lose."-Edward**

**"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear. **

**- Bella Swan"**

**""Does my being half-naked bother you?" - Jacob Black"**

**"We call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. **

**- Edward Cullen"**

**"But if you bring her back damaged again-and I don't care who's fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, of if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head - if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand now mongrel?". -Edward**

**"I know how strong you are, you don't have to wreck the furniture." -Bella Swan**

**"I am so very sorry. Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human? -Edward Cullen"**

**"It's healthy to ditch class now and then. -Edward Cullen"**

"**They don't understand why I can't leave you alone. Edward- Cullen"**

**"the bond forged between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance or time and no matter how much more special or beautiful or perfect than he might be, he was irreversibly altered as I was. as I would always belong to him so would he always be mine." -Bella**

**"Bella, would you please stop trying to take your clothes off?"-Edward**

**Edward: "Tell me what you are really thinking."  
Bella: "I always tell you what I am "thinking."  
Edward: "You edit." He accused.  
Bella: "Not very much."  
Edward: "Enough to drive me insane." **

**"Trust me just this once - you are the opposite of ordinary. Edward Cullen"**

**Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands. "_Be very still", _he whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen. Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat.**

**"I never thought I needed to teach you how to throw a punch. Guess I was wrong about that." Eclipse.**

**"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced."**

**"Jacob: "May the best MAN win."  
Edward: "Sounds about right, pup!"**

**"Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love.-- Edward Cullen"**

**"You're intoxicated by my very presence." Edward**

**"It's the thought that counts. I ought to know. Edward Cullen"**

**"You wanted me to be human, I reminded him. Well, watch me." Bella, New moon**

**"enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine." Edward**

**"I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures." Bella, Eclipse **

**"He considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose. Bella, twilight**

**"You're driving me crazy!" Bella  
A triumphant smile slowly lit his face. (Edward)  
"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically. Bella**

**"I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses." (Bella)**

**"Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside. Bella**

**"It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel. Bella**

**"He knows I've been meaning to do the laundry. Maybe he'll think I fell in the washer". Bella**

**"My mother is part albino. Bella**

**"You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you. Edward**

**"Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" Edward**

**"Take it easy- my truck is a senior citizen." Bella**

**In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition.**

**  
Something Edward didn't want me to know.  
Something that Jacob wouldn't have kept from me.  
Something that had the Cullen's and the wolves both in the woods, moving in hazardous proximity to each other... Something I'd been waiting for anyway. Something I knew would happen again, as much as I might wish it never would.**

**  
It was never going to end, was it? (Bella)**

**"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun when you're around. Emmett"**

"**Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." –Bella**

**"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."**

**"You're such a terrible liar, no one would believe you anyway." Edward**

**I really hope you're wrong about that, otherwise Charlie is going to burst through the door with a loaded shot gun." Bella**

**"It's hard and cold -- and it throws rainbows in the sunlight." Eclipse**

**"I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. Bella**

**"And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. Bella**

**"I'd never given much thought to how I would die--though I'd had reason enough in the last few months--but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this." Bella **

**"On the contrary I find you very difficult to read." Edward, Twilight**

**"There's something…strange about the way you two are together… The way he watches you—it's so…protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something." Renee**

_Perfect love kills all fear_


	4. cuatro

**"Hell isn't so bad, when you get to keep and angel with you."**

**"Is this a joke?"  
"Only if you think it's funny"  
(Volterra guard, Alice)"**

**"They could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. - Bella**

**"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely." Bella**

**"A paper cut hardly deserves the death penalty" New Moon**

**"I'm nearly a hundred and ten, it's about time I settle down." Edward**

**"Would it be childish of me to hide in the closet, then?" Twilight**

**"I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things. Bella**

**"Come on, little coward, climb on my back." Twilight**

**"The talking came earlier." I groaned. "What did you hear?" His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me." "You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head. "It was nice to hear, just the same." I hid my face against his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered. "You are my life now," he answered simply."**

**"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."  
"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'" Alice laughed at the memory.  
Jasper smiled down at her. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope." Eclipse**

**"Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress." Twilight**

**''Love is irrational, the more you loved someone, the less sense anything made''**

**"I can't live in a world where you don't exist." - Bella Swan, Twilight**

**"...his smell disturbed my thought processes..." Twilight**

"**Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."**

**"I'm no good for you Bella" New moon**

**"You're as white as a ghost! No, you're as white as me!"**

**"You are bizarrely moral for a vampire."-Eclipse**

**""What's the worst part, then?"**

**  
"The worst part is knowing what would have been."  
"What might have been."**

**  
"No. I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would have been effortless for us — comfortable, easy as breathing. I was the natural path your life would have taken. . . . If the world was the way it was supposed to be, if there were no monsters and no magic . . ."Bella, Edward, Eclipse**

"**I was wrong - you are much more observant than i gave you credit for. Edward, Twilight**

**"Bella: You're. Not. Aging. Am I the only one who has to get old? I get older every stinking day. Dang it! What kind of world is this? Where's the justice?"  
Jacob: Take it easy, Bella  
Bella: Shut up, Jacob. Just shut up! This is so unfair!  
Jacob: Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV**

**"I never claimed to be normal. Just human. "**

**"I gave up with an angry humph. 'So that's it. You won't sleep with me until we're married.'  
'Technically, I can't ever sleep with you.'  
I rolled my eyes. 'Very mature, Edward.'" Bella, Edward, Eclipse**

"**Well, that just sucks! I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton after all." Bella**

**"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question. His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest, and I felt lightheaded again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine a second time, very carefully, parting them slightly. And then I collapsed.  
" Bella?" His voice was alarmed as he caught me and held me up.  
You...made...me...faint," I accused him dizzily.  
"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?" he groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!" Edward, Bella, Twilight**

**"I've found heaven right smack in the middle of Hell"**

**"There's no point to forever without you. I wouldn't want one day without you."**

**"I'm a pro at weird." Bella **

**"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand that." Bella, Eclipse**

**"'You smell just exactly the same as always,' he went on. 'So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it.'**

**  
'I'm not dead,' I interrupted. 'And neither are you!...' I struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion.**

**  
'What was that?' he asked politely." Bella, Edward, New Moon.**

**"'Amazing,' he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. 'Carlisle was right.'" Edward, New moon.**

**"You are . . . well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. "  
-Bella**

**"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," I told him without missing a beat." Breaking Dawn, Bella.**

"**It's a good thing you're bulletproof." — Bella, Eclipse**

"**And then Edward stepped out into the light"**

**"They are just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know?" Jake**

**"After all, how many ways can one heart be mangled and still be expected to keep beating?"**

**"You. Will. Not. Leave. Me." The host, but I love the quote**

**"We've been married for ten and a half years now, and have three beautiful, brilliant, wonderful boys who often remind me chimpanzees on crack." Stephanie Meyer**

More quotes

_Perfect love kills all fear_


	5. cinqo

Breaking dawn Quotes

**'Body armor. Four thousand pounds of body armor. And missile-proof glass? Nice. What happened to good old-fashioned bulletproof?' Bella Breaking Dawn**

"**Make **_**Bella**_** see sense? What universe do you live in?" -Jake**

**WHY DIDN'T I JUST WALK AWAY? OH RIGHT, BECAUSE I AM AN IDIOT- Jake**

"**I'm not going to lie, Bells. You're hideous"**

"**I know. I'm scary looking"**

"**I don't know how much more drama I can stand". -bella**

**I rolled my eyes (Jake)**

"**Okay, okay. I bring it on myself". -Bella**

"**Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's"-Jake**

**Wouldn't it be just peachy if I couldn't take care of Seth for one freaking night? What if something happened to him on my watch? Leah would shred me into kibble.**

"**Seth, are you gonna get mad at me if I kill your sister?" -Jake**

"**Well…yeah, probably" -Seth**

"**Thank you, Captain Obvious. That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying with Seth" - Leah**

**"Should I be afraid?"-Bella  
"Terrified."-Edward**

"**Get your furry butt back to La Push" -Jake**

"**Under my baby brother is not an upgrade" -Leah**

"**Stop being a jerk, Jacob"- Bella**

"**You say that like it's possible" Jake**

"**You available this Friday, Jacob?"- Quil**

"**You wish". "Yeah, guess I am, though" -Jake**

"**You could have hit Jared, I wouldn't have minded that" -Leah**

"**Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" -Jake**

**Great, now I was the court jester. -Jake**

**You're scared of Leah, but you're friends with psychopath blond. -Jake**

"**Who?" -Bella *bella looks at Jake***

"**I'm not here as a donor, Bells" -Jake**

"**It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires' guard dogs". -Leah**

"**Could you keep it down? Sleeping here".-Jake**

"**You should have kicked me awake"-Jake**

"**I can do both and still kick your butt."-Leah**

"**You're losing me, Doc. Can you dumb it down?"-Jake**

"**I guess that should piss me off but I don't really care". -Jake**

"**No, you look, Jacob. Stop arguing with me, because it's not going to do any good. I'll stay out of your way, okay? I'll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from." -Leah**

"**I wasn't born a compassionless shrew. I used to be sorta nice, you know. -Leah**

"**My memory doesn't go that far back"-Jake**

"**You know how to drown a blond, Rosalie? Glue a mirror at the bottom of a pool"-Jake**

"**Give me a break, Jacob. You can phase in front of me. Despite my best efforts, I've seen you naked before-doesn't do much for me so no worries."-Leah**

"**I'm not trying to protect the innocence of your eyes, I'm trying to protect our backs. Get out of here" -Jake**

"**See, I told you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward."-Rosalie**

**Hey, you know what you call a blond with a brain? A golden retriever.-Jake**

"**Yum, yum."-Leah**

"**Thought you were going to make out with him."-Leah**

**What was with the pushy hospitality, it was creeping me out.-Jake**

"**You are such a pain , Jacob. I swear, I'd rather hang out with Leah."- Paul**

"**Have to start hiding the groceries if we're going to avoid starvation." -Billy**

"**Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby."-Leah**

"**On his head, apparently."-Jake**

"**He used to gnaw on the crib bars too."-Leah**

"**Lead paint?"-Jake**

"**Looks like it"-Leah**

"**That's just…" -Jake**

"**Monstrous? Repulsive?" -Edward**

"**Pretty much" -Jake**

"**We're not afraid of vampires"-Jake**

"**Terrified? Of **_**me**_**?"-Bella**

"**Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse sized wolves"-Emmett.**

"**So there are real werewolves? With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"-Bella**

"_**Real**_**. Does that make me imaginary?"-Jake**

**I could tell them exactly what it wanted: death and blood, blood and death. -Jake**

"**YOU. GOT. FOOD. IN. MY. HAIR."-Rosalie**

"**What are we, chopped liver?"-Jake**

"**Emergency Vampirization". -Jake**

"**Do you really doubt me so much, sister? -Kate**

"**It **_**is**_** a suicide mission, after all"-Tanya**

"**I'm in" -Kate**

"**Well, well, Carlisle. You have been naughty, haven't you?"-Stefan**

"**She's not what you think, Stefan." Carlisle.**

"**Huh, I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."-Bella**

**"Goodbye, Jacob. My brother...my son." -Edward**

"**He's intrigued with the idea of…guard dogs"-Edward**

"**Just a few seconds more, Bella. Then she'll go annoy someone else."-Edward**

"**You should have seen his face when I started taking my cloths off, though. Priceless"-Jake**

"**She wishes she was that cool!"-Jake**

"**Excellent. The forest needs thinning."-Emmett**

"**They'll be shocked when **_**infants **_**save their superior lives, won't they?" -Edward**

"**Hell yeah, they will." -Jake**

**Pain so bad that you'd take death with a smile just to get away from it.-Jake**

Hoped you liked it and still, if you have more send them to me.

_Perfect love kills all fear_


End file.
